supersmashbrosfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hyrule Field/Roleplay
Here you can RP in Hyrule Field. In Hyrule Field... A small herd of cows grazed in the field. -Blizz- (talk) 13:14, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Solosis drifted around the field. "Where am I?" she asked herself. XXAngelWithOutWingsXx (talk) 00:35, June 3, 2014 (UTC) The cows suddenly scattered and a low growl emitted from behind some large rocks. -Blizz- (talk) 00:57, June 3, 2014 (UTC) A pokemon covered in yellow was sleeping, hovering in the air, in it's own soundproof bubble. It was an abra.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:56, June 8, 2014 (UTC) Neo the mew two walked across the field. Every step creating small magical waves, like ripples, destroying the fabric of space and time.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:39, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Marx appeared to comment the strangest thing ever...."ME A TROLLING!!!!!". YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! (I'm back!) Neo put his hand up and sensed the powerful creature. As he did this, he closed his eyes. He walked towards Marx and he put his arm down. He opened his eyes and his rage built up.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:22, June 19, 2014 (UTC) Neo walked over to Marx--Johnson ace (talk) 17:56, June 21, 2014 (UTC) "THIS IS PIE!!!" Marx Soul screeched. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Neo was still very calm. He sensed Marx and walked closer.--Johnson ace (talk) 17:55, June 29, 2014 (UTC) "WHAT'S WITH THE MEW?!?" Marx said. "Everything is with a Mew," Tsunami repiled as she landed next to the pyscho Noddy hybrid. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Neo grunted and spoke up. "I am not a mew." He said. "I am a pokemon, yet I am not a proper pokemon." He said, this time, his voice started to raise" I am not a human." Tension grew. "I am not even a being!" His voice roared. He was in a flare of anger and he showed it by his expression in his voice and face. A magical energy flew between his two three fingered hands and it came into his eyes. He roared. "I am scientific experiment!" He cried, he was now exploding with anger and he roared at Marx, screaching like a bat, almost, except the noise was higher pitched and he was much much much louder. One would think he was mad. A crystal appeared on Neo's forehead and a spherical force field of pink magic surrounded him and he mega evolved. (that is the most over the top paragraph i've ever done!)--Johnson ace (talk) 17:08, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Tsunami looked and joked, "MEGA MEWDERP!!!" and then got slain by some random Mega Mewtwo Y. Marx Soul screeched and spilt himself, creating a black hole. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Neo had mega evolved into mewtwo X. He powered up his fists ready to fight. "My name is Neo!" he screached! (I do not know what is going here Minecraft...)--Johnson ace (talk) 19:27, July 1, 2014 (UTC) Marx sucked Neo into his black hole. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Where are you taking me, foul demon!?" cried Neo, and he released a blast of aura sphere at Marx--Johnson ace (talk) 15:13, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Spell floated down.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:27, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Marx Soul teleported away. "IM NOT A DEMON BEAST!!! I'M A NODDY HYBRID SOME-C*AP!!!" He screeched back. Tsunami came down and tackled the mega to the ground. "Not even the power of Mega Evolution scares me, the great Tsunami!" she said to the mew. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "Where are you taking us!!!?" Neo cried. He tried to use his psychic powers on marx. (quick on draw today, Minecraft!)--Johnson ace (talk) 17:35, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Marx teleported them back to the field. "I AM TEH GREAT AND POWERFUL MARX SOUL, MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" he screeched at Neo. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Neo rapidlly shot aura spheres at marx, until he transformed into mega mewtwo Y. He was extremely fast now.--Johnson ace (talk) 18:34, July 2, 2014 (UTC) Meta flew in and blocked the aura spheres with Galxia or however u spell it. Tsunami tackled Neo. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Neo flew into the sky at extreme speeds. He game back and dived into Tsunami at high speeds. "leave me alone!"--Johnson ace (talk) 19:21, July 2, 2014 (UTC) "ONLY IF YOU LEAVE MARX ALONE!" Tsunami took off, clashing with Neo. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Neo walked up to marx. "I assume you are Marx." He began. He changed into mewtwo normal form.--Johnson ace (talk) 15:37, July 3, 2014 (UTC) "Duh, Only one of Kirby's greatest enemies," he screeched as he changed back to normal form. Tsunami and Meta watched Marx and Neo. YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! "I do not come from your land. I do not wish harm." He put his arm out to shake hands with Marx. ForgeFirstFormSmithy "Ok Mewtwo," Marx said shaking his wing with Neo's hand. Then Tsunami upheld a Mewtwo EX when Meta....ATE IT? YES! ALL HAIL MARX SOUL'S DEATH SCREECH!!! Category:Roleplay